


"I'm not jealous."

by LouisaPeters



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, F/M, Fest, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaPeters/pseuds/LouisaPeters
Summary: When Cassian needs to go back to Fest for a mission, he confides on Jyn about his past and feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carr-crashh-heartss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carr-crashh-heartss).



Jyn Erso often wished she was pretty. She would rather die than admit that to anyone, but she had a small mirror that Cassian had given her as a gift and she looked in it, not infrequently and wished she was pretty.

Of course, Cassian told her she was and two of the cadets she was training seemed to think so as well, but Jyn had seen Shara Bey’s exotic brown eyes that caused sparks to dance on any sentient who she looked at with a glimmer and Jyn had seen Princess Leia’s unscared and smooth porcelain skin that almost blended in with the snow of Hoth. Jyn Erso knew that her eyes were a dull green and her skin was riddled with scars and calluses and blisters. 

The part of her raised by Saw shooved the notion away into a small part of her brain, where she dismissed it by scoffing at herself in, telling herself they are at war, and how could she think of something so trivial, but the part of her raised by diplomatic parents, always nagged that she was missing something that she needed and something that Cassian deserved to have. The first part of her brain always won. 

That was only half the reason she learned how to apply lipstick, though. Leia had passed her the cold tube and when Jyn smoothed it over her lips it was thick, lush, and red. She got a little on her cheek and Leia smiled and wiped it off. Jyn had never been good at drawing. It was also only half of why she learned how to paint her eyes with eyeshadow to make them look bigger and brighter and only half of why she learned to apply mascara without it clumping and only half of why she learned to do up her hair in long waves, half tied back from her face. 

The other half of the reason was that Cassian Andor was from Fest and kriffing Draven knew that. Of course he knew that. It was why he’d assigned Cassian the mission in the first place. So that was the other half of why she learned to do her makeup. So Cassian wouldn’t need to eavesdrop at the bar alone and Jyn wouldn’t look out of place in a exotic culture. 

She didn’t think she was technically allowed on undercover missions, seeing as she was really not a very good spy, but she marched into Leia’s room and explained the situation and once she was made up, like a doll that she used to play with as a child, she showed up at the air hanger and crossed her arms, staring Draven down. 

“I’m coming with him,” she snapped. Draven shook his head. 

“Too dangerous. Fest is under Imperial occupation. There’s only one bar and we need this information.” His voice was cold. Jyn tightened her arms across her chest and glared. 

“Go to hell. I’m coming with him,” she said again and marched forward. Draven caught her arm. Jyn cocked her head. “Draven. Come on. He needs me,” she pleaded and she didn’t even think that Draven could argue with that statement. “I’ll be arm candy,” she added. “You won’t hear a word from me.” Draven relented. 

“I better not hear a goddamn word from you, Erso.” He hissed. She didn’t respond to him, only boarded the ship and went to meet Cassian in the bridge. He was obviously shocked to see her and probably even more shocked to see her in a dress. She smiled a cocky and suresmile. He didn’t need weakness, he needed an anchor right now and she could do that, after all the times he’d done the same for her, she could be an anchor. 

“Am I pretty?” She asked wryly and twirled quickly.

“You’re coming?” He sounded confused and he turned away from the controls on the ship. Jyn shrugged and sat down next to him in the copilots seat. 

“Just for moral support,” she said leaned back into the chair. Cassian sighed. “How are you?” He didn’t respond immediately, instead he shook his head and closed his eyes. 

“I haven’t been there since I was six,” he confessed softly. “I don’t know.” Jyn rose from the chair and walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“We’ll get through this,” she said softly. “It’ll be an in and an out and if you need to step away, I can jump in.” Cassian raised an eyebrow and turned to face her. 

“What happened to arm candy and moral support?” He sounded a little more smug, which Jyn grinned at. She shrugged and leaned down to kiss him. It had been gelled back and was stiff. Cassian’s lips were warm and he smelled like fresh soap and the linen of his pressed uniform. Jyn closed her eyes for a minute and Cassian rached over, placing his hand on the nape of her neck to pull her in closer, hand running through her hair. Jyn pulled away and made a face.

“Stop it, you’ll mess up my hair and Leia spent forever teach me to do it,” Jyn snapped, but there was no heat behind it and the moved closer. Cassian reached up again and this time, Jyn pulled away with a laugh. “You’re just jealous because usually your hair looks the bed, but today mine looks better,” she accused and stood up. Cassian leaned forward in the seat. 

“I’m not jealous,” he raised his hands in surrender. “Just thinking about how lucky I am you’re here..” Jyn walked back over to the captain's seat and kneeled in front of it, smiling sympathetically. 

“Cassian, it can’t be easy going back,” she said softly. “And we’re going to do this. Together. It’ll be hard but I’m here.” Cassian leaned forward and kissed her again. 

“And I’ve never been more glad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guarantee this was not what my lovely prompter expected, but I really liked the idea I came up with in part one and people seemed into a part two, so here goes.
> 
> I want to thank dasakuryo for the harder translations! 
> 
> I'll be honest, I love some parts of it, but other parts I'm not thrilled with. I think I really loved the idea and I kind of wanted it to be perfect, but at some point you're just going over it and over it ad over it and you just need to post it and work on something else. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy!

It was a simple mission. An undercover spy had compiled a list of new bombs the Empire was working on. He’d put the information on a data chip and met one of Han Solo’s old contacts, paid him a hefty sum, and given him the data chip to send off. Cassian’s assignment had been simple; meet the man with the chip, get it, and get off the planet.

She’d asked Cassian why they needed to meet at Fest and he ignored the question. He ignored most of what she said through the ride there and when they exited the ship and as they stepped out into the cold and he stayed silent as they walked to the bar. 

The streets of Fest were all decrepit, covered in snow, and littered with slabs of metal that got ripped from makeshift houses in storms. Stone houses were nearly collapsing and the only color was the occasional draped blanket over the roof of a shack or the door or even a begging person in the street. The coastline was icy and the beach was covered in trash and remnants of fires started, in a feeble attempt to keep warm, were still smoking.

El Arrecife was one of the only functioning establishments in Fests’ city. It was a small hole in the wall bar decorated with brightly colored blankets, colorful glow rods, and closed off from the snow and cold. Cassian held the door for Jyn, wordlessly and she walked in. He sat down at the bar and Jyn sat down next to him. She slowly unbuttoned her jacket and Cassian held his hand out to take it from her. The bartender walked over to where they had just sat. He was dressed in dark pants and his collared shirt was unbuttoned and dirty. 

“Qué puedo traerte?” His accent sounded like Cassian’s usually did. Cassian cleared his throat before responding. 

“Si. Corellian wine. Dos. Gracias.” Cassian turned to Jyn, who was already scanning the bar for the informant. The bartender walked to the other side of the bar and poured the drinks. Cassian kept his voice low and his accent weaker than Jyn knew it was. “We’re looking for a green bowtie and when we find it, we need to get the data chip and then leave.” Jyn nodded. 

“We’ll split up,” she said, already looking around the dark room. “You just got stationed here we’re trying to get acquainted with the area. Canvas the bar that way.” Cassian nodded. Jyn smirked at what Draven was going to say about this whole thing when they got back to base. 

“That’s a good idea,” he commended, picking up his drink. She did the same and hopped off the bar stool, painting a glimmering smile on her face. She turned to Cassian and expected the same, but his look was grim and somber and Jyn tried to push away the worry they'd get caught. Instead, sheclosed her eyes brifley and tried to picture what Tanith would do, so Jyn leaned in to kiss Cassian, who she, but he pulled away and shook his head.

“Not now.” His tone was curt and short and he was sweating, even in the chill. “Not here.” His accent was gone completely now and he sounded like Basic was his first language. She shivered and she was sure it wasn't from the cold. She’d gotten used to his warm accent and it always chilled her how quickly he could become someone else so completely and so fully. 

“Joreth,” she hesitated before she spoke. He looked at her, eyebrows raised. “If you need out of here sooner, just let me know. I’m with you,” she said and then quickly spoke again. “I know crowds can be tough since that altercation with those rebels a few months ago.” Cassian stiffened next to her and shook his head.

“This shouldn’t be too long. I’m fine.” He let go of Jyn’s hand. He gave her a curt nod and she rolled her eyes and huffed out an annoyed sigh. 

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say,” Jyn argued, she couldn't help herself, not after such a violation of their unspoken rules and then leaned in again, this time to his ear and not for a kiss. “And if you were fine, you would have remembered that,” she snapped, smug. Jyn picked up her drink and took a sip, facing the room. Cassian did the same.

“I’ll see you in a little, Tanith,” he deadpanned. His tone left no room for argument and he didn’t respond to her retort.

There were about forty people there. She didn’t see anything green at first glance, so she started to canvas, like she’d been taught in intelligence training. A table of imperial officers were taking shots, slapping each other on the back and laughing, all in uniform. She walked over, drink in hand with a smile.

“Hello, gentleman,” she said and took a seat at the table. Two of them looked up at her and nodded.

“Can we help you, Miss?” One of them asked, straightening up. Jyn shook her head and scanned for any breach of the uniforms, looking for green.

“My husband and I just moved in, he’s just been stationed here. I’m just seeing what Fest has to offer,” she said and took another sip. No green that she could see. The officers looked younger, no more than eighteen. She pointed over to the corner where Cassian was talking to some locals. “Joreth Sword, you should say hello at some point. Make him welcome. He starts tomorrow.” The boys nodded.

“Yes, ma’am,” they responded with nods and handshakes and Jyn rose up from her chair with her drink and turned to the bar to scan the rest of it. Cassian was in the corner, still talking to the locals. He wasn’t smiling and he didn’t seem comfortable. Jyn frowned. She needed to get him the hell out of here. It it was right then that she saw it. An older man sitting at the edge of the bar nursing a beer. The bowtie was undone and dark but Jyn could see it around his neck and she started to make her way over to him. He looked up at her when she sat. He didn’t seem to be local and he certainly wasn’t dressed in Imperial garb. He looked at her when she sat. He had dark skin and dark hair and he reminded her a little of Saw.

“My husband’s just been stationed here,” she said. “I’m trying to meet some new people.” The man took a sip of his beer and nodded, slow and deliberate. 

“Must have drew the short straw. Fest is a shit hole,” the man scoffed. Jyn turned to face him, drink in hand.

“Well, where are you from then?”

“All over,” the man gestured with his bottle. “I’m a trader. I’m staying the night here.”

“Trader,” Jyn scoffed and turned to face the front of the room, pursing her hands in front of her. “By the looks of you that’s code for smuggler,” she tried. The man leaned forward a little.

“Pretty drink, you got there. Matches your eyes,” he said and Jynn looked at it. She smiled and shrugged, dropping her accent as a sign of trust. 

“It’s Corillian wine. A favorite of my friend, you might know him, Han Solo?” She said and took a sip. The man nodded.

“Ah. I thought I was meeting with a Joreth Sward?” He asked. Jyn could tell that he was recoiling, she raised her hand.

“He’s my husband. Let me call him over.” She rose up from her seat at the bar. “Joreth!” She raised her voice. “Joreth!” Cassian looked over to her. His eyes were glassy and looked unfocused. She beckoned him and he excused himself, walking over.

“Tanith,” he greeted and looked at the man, who sized Cassian up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cassian said. The man held out his hand. Cassian shook it.

“Cut the crap. Sooner we can get this over with the better. You a friend of Han Solo’s?”

“Do you have something for him?” Cassian kept his voice low and also dropped his accent. Jyn let herself exhale a little. Even if his voice was tight, it still sounded warm and farmiller. 

“Depends on who’s asking. Captain Andor, I presume?” The man leaned closer. He smelled like he’d been at the bar too long. Cassian gave a curt nod. The man took the data chip out of his pocket and slid it to Cassian, who snatched it and put it in his coat pocket. Jyn rose up and took her coat back from Cassian and put it on, buttoning it. Cassian put an arm around her shoulders. The man didn’t turn his attention back to the bar, though, he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he stared at Cassian. 

“Andor,” the man mused. “Andor’s a Festian name.” Cassian stiffened. He passed the man a few coins. 

“Have a nice night. Next round is on me." 

Walking out from the bar, they were blasted with cold air. Jyn turned to him. He was staring straight ahead. Jyn touched his shoulder gently and he snapped his attention back down to her. 

"Are you alright?" She questioned carefully. 

"I'm fine, Jyn." His voice was curt and told her everything she needed to know; that he did not want to talk and he was very much not alright. She tightened her grip on his arm and moved her thumb gently on his bicep, making gently circles.

“Let’s go back to the ship. We’ll be out of here soon,” she kept her voice practically a croon as she ran her hand down his arm softly. He nodded.

“That’s a good idea.” They started to walk through the streets again. It was about a fifteen minute walk back through the same way that they came. Cassian seemed in a daze and Jyn didn’t know what so say or do, except grip onto his arm tightly and steer him through streets that he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of. He stopped in front of a bench by the beach and ran his hand over the wood.

“Cassian,” Jyn breathed out. Her stomach was in a knot. She had never been good at this kind of thing and it always paralyzed her, to not know how to help someone when all they needed was her was a terrifying thought. She many times she hadn’t been enough for herself and right now, she didn’t know if she could be enough for Cassian or the alliance, but Cassian always came first, so she took a long breath and then turned to him. “Please, Cass, talk to me. Let me help,” she begged. Cassian closed his eyes, his hand was still on the bench and he turned to her. 

“I’m fine,” he said, but his voice was shaking ever so slightly. Cassian sat down on the bench. Jyn shivered and she crossed her arms, less out of spite and more to keep warm. Cassian closed his eyes and took a long deep breathe. Jyn sat down next to him and turned her body on the bench to face him. When he opened his eyes they were wet, but the tears dried quick in the whipping wind.

"Cassian..." She trailed off and he turned to her.

"Go back to the ship. I'm staying here for a little." Jyn shook her head.

"Cass, no, we need to leave," she rose up from the bench, but his eyes had fixed on the pebbled ground and Jyn moved to touch his shoulder, but he brushed her hand away. "Cassian-" She strated again.

"I'm fine, Jyn." He snapped. "Leave me alone." She would have. She would have went for a walk around the block and given him time to mourn his family, his city, and his culture, but memories of rain beating down on her face and bright explosions and her father's death gurgles seemed fresh in her mind and right then, when she had endangered her life for memories, Cassian had pulled her out, saved her, not left her, and even though there was no blaster, no bombs, and no explosions, Jyn couldn't leave him to his thoughts like this. He'd drown. She knelt down in front of the bench and put her hands on his knees. 

“You’re not fine, Cassian!” She hissed. “How can you be? We're on-”

“I am fine! And I'd be better if you'd leave this all alone!” He barked. His voice seemed to cut through the whistling wind and the chill of the air and the lapping of waves on a shore and the quiet call of alien birds on the beach. Jyn couldn't focus on anything else. Cassian was stubborn, same as her. She knew that. They yelled at each other, snapped at each other, but she couldn’t remember the last time he spoke to her like that, with such distrust, resentment, or anger. Before Scarif, certainly, maybe Jeddah or Edu? It sent a sharp pain stabbing through her chest. Cassian was all she had, worry for him, for her, for them clouded her judgement and old instincts threatened her to snap back, to yell at him and storm off, to throw up an old wall and tell herself how little she cared, but she found herself frozen and unable to do any of that. Instead, she blinked and cleared her hair from her face, still kneeling in front of him. 

“Cassian, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, so you don’t have to be nice to me,” she kept her tone low. “I can take it. But you need to be honest with yourself. You are not fine and you can't sit here and blame yourself for all this.” She gestured around the area. “I know you, Cassian." He didn’t respond, only shot up from the bench and swore in Festian. His strides were long and Jyn struggled to catch up to him. They walked half a street like that and it felt like the longest few minutes of Jyn’s life. 

Cassian was quieter now, he seemed less angry but his eyes still darted with a paranoid frequency and his breaths were still intentionally slow and deep. Suddenly, Jyn wished he’d yell again, because that meant that he was feeling something. That wasn’t reverting back to the cold shell of a spy that she’d met months ago in a briefing room.

Jyn opened her mouth to speak again, but before words came out, she felt her face flood with cold and when the snowball hit her she wasn’t expecting it. 

Well, she supposed it was better than a blaster shot. 

“You’re evil!” She whipped around to face the street and scan who threw the snowball, confusion painted over her face. It was a little boy, dark skinned and dark haired, like Cassian, holding the hand of a small girl, barley four. Cassian stopped, shocked, and Jyn dusted the snow out of her hair and off her coat. She huffed a sigh. The cold snow ran down her back, under the coat. “I hate people like you!” The little boy screamed again. Jyn looked at Cassian, who was standing there, staring at the little boy and his sister.

She would have felt bad for little boy if she hasn’t seen the exhausted and uneasy look in Cassian’s eyes as he stared down the child. So she pushed back images of a dark haired little girl sobbing in Jeddah and another dark haired little girl with wide green eyes, locked in a bunker and she stepped forward to meet the child halfway and hopefully scare him into running off. She wasn’t used to being the taller one in an altercation, so this should have been easy. She cleared her throat, unsure of what to say for the hundredth time in the day. She’d never been good with kids.

“We’re just walking to the-” Jyn was cut off with another snowball that slammed into her throat this time. She winced in annoyance and took another step forward. Suddenly, what to say became very easy. “Ok, listen here, you little-”

“You killed my abuelo and you burned my house!” The boy was thin and he was swimming in his green jacket. His hair was dirty and matted and his dark eyes were sunken in.

"We didn't kill anyone. We're just trying to get back to our ship and-"

"An evil ship! That evil man is wearing an evil jacket and you're with him! You're both evil! And you’re ruining this planet!" He reached down in the snow and balled up another snowball. He raised his hand to throw and Jyn took another step forward to try to get it out of his hand but the boy hurled it past her and it hit Cassian right where the Imperial logo was plastered on his jacket.

Jyn had seen Cassian hit with a blaster shot. Three months ago her heart had stopped when he had fallen to the ground without a sound and when she’d ran over to him, he was clenching his jaw in pain. This time was different and it wasn’t even a blaster. The snowball hit his side and Cassian stumbled back, even though it couldn’t have been a hard impact. Jyn’s eyes widened and she whipped around to face Cassian. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the boy, even as he’s fallen down. The boy had started to quiver, but he didn’t move, just glared at Cassian.

“You’re evil,” he repeated. Cassian didn’t move from the ground, even as Jyn ran over and crouched next to him. He just turned his head to face the boy and cleared his throat. 

“Bottles or rocks will do more than snowballs. Aunque tienes buena puntería de todas formas.” His voice was scratchy and hoarse and weak. The little boy was breathing heavily now and Jyn could see his hands shaking. He squared his shoulders and tightened his lips and narrowed his eyes. Jyn knew what trying to make yourself seem bigger than you were looked like. The boy pushed his sister behind him and crossed his arms.  
“Your from here.” The boy’s voice didn’t shake, even though he was small, malnourished, and weak. “And you’re still wearing that. You’re even worse than I thought you were.” The little boy had grabbed his sister's hand and they ran through the snow. Jyn blinked.

“This is why we’re not having any,” she snapped and stood up, dusting her dress off and she turned to him. She hoped he’d laugh, or at least smile, whisper something to her in Festian and then they could playfully argue about it, something to take his mind off everything, but Cassian was on the ground, shell-shocked as if it had been a real bullet and staring ahead like he didn’t even register she had spoken. “Cassian?” Jyn looked down, brow creasing into a frown. Cassian gasped as if he’d been choked and coughed out a breath. Jyn dropped back down to his side. 

Everyone had a breaking point. She just didn’t think she’d ever seen him reach his on a mission.

She pulled off her gloved and pressed her hands to his face. “Cassian, talk to me. Please." He gasped in a inhale and grabbed for her hand, holding it tight. She kept her voice low and moved one of her hands from his cheek to the nape of his neck. “Are you alright?” His eyes were wide and he was staring at the footprints in the snow the children had made. They were still fresh from where the little boy had stood. 

That absolute little shit.

“Jyn.” It was another rasp and barley sounded like her name through his erratic breathing. "Jyn." It seemed to be all he was capable of saying. He gulped for air again and she squeezed his hand back, looking around to make sure there was no one else looking.

“Shut up. Shut up, Cassian, you need to breathe.” He stuttered another breath, but it was short and spasmodic. Jyn spoke softly, softer than she had ever remember speaking to anyone and she kept his hand captured in her’s rubbing softly, like her mother had when she was a child.

“We need to get the data back to the ship,” Cassian made a move to stand, but Jyn shook her head and dropped his hand, moving both her palms to his shoulders, sitting across from him.

“Kriff the data. Just listen to me, Cassian. Can you listen or do you need another minute?” He met her eyes. She took it as an unspoken agreement. "He's just a child. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Cassian nodded, but his hand still gripped his side and Jyn could feel her throat close and her heart stutter with worry. She'd never seen him incapacitated by emotions on a mission and it scared the shit out of her. “Can you stand?” She asked. He nodded and Jyn rose first, wrapping and arm around his waist. She tried not to think of data towers and beaches, but it was hard with the sun creeping lower and lower.

The ship was a homing beacon and when they got on it and took off Cassian disappeared into the cabin. Jyn made the jump to hyperspace, easily enough and stripped her snow kissed jacket and went to follow him. He had made caf and was sitting on the edge of the cot, cup closed in his hands and shaking only slightly as he stared at the wall. Jyn sat down next to him and raised her hand to rub the nape of his neck. 

“Cassian,” she whispered. “It’s alright. It’s just us now.” She could see his eyes getting glassy and he put the caf down on the small side table. He put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair. She spoke softly. “You can’t handle this. No one can and no one should have too.” 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you, Jyn.”

“Like I said. I can’t even imagine what you just went through. I can take some yelling.” She shrugged and crossed her legs. “You’ve taken plenty from me.” 

“You don’t deserve that.”

“You can make it up to me.”

“How?” He asked. Jyn paused and her eyes softened. 

“Talk to me. Let me help.” Jyn pleaded. Cassian didn’t look up, but he relented. 

"I just..." He trailed off, haunted eyes fixated on the beach. "I just didn't know it was going to be like that." 

“Like what?” She whispered. He shook his head and tightened his fists’ grip on the cot. 

“I knew it was occupied, but not like that.” He shook his head, but he didn't seems to be able to focus his eyes on anything again. “I hadn’t been there since I was six, Jyn. There was so much life, people resisted, they had hope. I read holo-books on that bench. I had my first kiss in that bar. It was so different. I can’t have memories of a place that’s like that and if I don’t have memories, who remembers what it was?”

Jyn rememberd the street corner filled with moaning people, begging for change, and the coastline, campsites for the homeless crowding the beach. She rememberd the smell of burning houses and the look in that little boy’s eyes. He was right, this was awful. People were suffering, people were dying, people were starving and this was the exact kind of thing that would have sent Jyn careening into a whirlwind of emotions that were had by her former self, but Cassian needed her right now.

Jyn reached her hands up so her hands were on her cheeks. She gently forced him to look at her and for the first time that day, she knew exactly what to say to someone. 

“Cassian. Rebellions are built on hope. Someone once told me that. If you want hope, you have to have something to hope for. This is what we hope for. One day, everything here will be like it was. This is why we have to win.” Cassian closed his eyes and reached up to take her hand. He opened his eyes. 

He looked like he did that day on the beach. It was the only part of that day she wanted to remember. He was resolved and hopeful and determined and he had a cause. 

“We’ll win together.” His voice seemed steadier and Jyn let herself exhale. She nodded and smiled. 

“We will,” she said softly and nodded. Cassian reached out to touch her face. She smiled. He ran a hand through her slightly messy, but still tight curls. 

“Take out your hair,” he whispered. Jyn frowed. 

“Why?” She asked, but she was already moving to pull the pins out of it. Cassian shook his head. 

“I need Jyn now. Not Tanith and not Leia.” Jyn gave a small and sad smile. She let another pin fall to the floor and she moved closer to Cassian, leaning in for a kiss that he returned. 

“I do look like like Leia when she does my hair, don’t I?” She mused. Cassian nodded and pulled out the last few pins. Jyn grinned. 

“The dress is hers as well. You want that off too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Come talk with me on tumblr, thelostgalaxyinspace! Prompts are always welcome!


End file.
